Virus
by GregerTheGreat
Summary: Shimakaze has been acting strange since the last mission. What will her friends do about it? rated T mainly just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time i have wrote a kantai collection fanfiction. I honestly don't know to much about the characters so if i wrote something incorrect about them i would highly appreciate it if you told me.**

 **Also i'm not english and are therefore not the best a writing in english.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own kantai collection (i only own the story).**

 **-Chapter 1/prologue-**

Shimakaze was on her way to the commander's office to get info about a mission. When she arrived the others in her fleet where already there. She was in a temporary fleet with Yuudachi, Fubuki, Mutsuki, Kongou, Hiei and herself.

"Okay, now that's everyone is here i'll explain the mission" said the commander. "Yesterday we got reports of an abyssal fleet near one of our bases, I want you six girls to go and investigate it" he continued."Kongou you will be the flagship for this mission".

With that they headed out to the sea

They had now gone half the way to the place where the abyssals had been spotted. It was 1 hour till they would arrive to their destination. It was a very silent trip and they went way to slow for shimakaze's liking. "Why are we going so slow?" said Shimakaze as she broke the silence. "Because everyone is not as fast as you" answered Fubuki. "Then i can go ahead" said Shimakaze in an impatient tone. "no u cant because it could be really dangerous to go alone, we don't know what kind of abyssals it is or how many there is". said Fubuki.

Shimakaze knew that what Fubuki said was true but she wouldn't give up. "Then i can go ahead to check what abyssals it is and how many there are" said Shimakaze."That's to dangero-"Fubuki couldn't finish before she was interrupted. "That's not a bad idea" said Kongou. both of Shimakaze's and Fubuki 's gazes moved to their flagship as she spoke up.

"If Shimakaze goes ahead and get info about the abyssal fleet we would probably have it much easier to defeat them" said Kongou. "Yesss!" said Shimakaze to herself."But if we send you ahead you are allowed to only investigate and not let them spot you, you must come back when you're done investigating and if something happens you can break the radio silence"continued Kongou."Yes ma'am" said Shimakaze as she saluted.

After that she set away. It would take 7 minutes for her to reach the destination at top speed.

She looked back to see if her teammates was in sight, they were not. Soon a island appeared in the horizon. It was the base where the abyssals had been near. Though the abyssals had been spotted around 5 kilometer north round the island.

Shimakaze continued to the destination. Then she could see the abyssal fleet appear in the horizon. She slowed down and looked for something to hide behind. She knew that this area had many rocks that was perfect to use as cover. She hid behind a rock about 200 meters away from the enemy fleet. Shimakaze looked at the fleet. She could see three destroyers Ha-class, two light cruiser To-class, one standard carrier Wo-class and one… Shimakaze looked at the last enemy trying to figure out what it was. However she had never seen it before.

There was something that felt really wrong about the unknown enemy. Shimakaze decided to break radio silence even though it wasn't an emergency. Shimakaze started the radio and spoke "destroyer Shimakaze reports, There are three destroyer Ha-class, two light cruiser To-class, one standard carrier Wo-class and one unidentified enemy".

She didn't have to wait long for a response. "Roger, we're almost there, stay where you are" came Kongou's voice through the radio. Though when Shimakaze took a peek to see if the enemy had moved she was terrified to find the unidentified enemy's canons directed towards her. And before Shimakaze could react the enemy had fired.

Shimakaze closed her eyes ready for the impact of the bullets. But instead she could feel the air she was breathing becoming thicker. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by green smoke. Shimakaze held her breath and got away from there. She hid herself behind another rock. She tried to calm her breaths. She felt how a sudden headache hit her, however it disappeared as fast as it came.

The enemy properly noticed her when she broke radio silence. All she could do now was wait for her fleet to come.

Seconds later she could hear bullets being fired which meant her fleet was here. Shimakaze got out from her hiding spot to assist her fleet. After five minutes they had sank all of the enemies except one, the unidentified. The last enemy somehow got away with only minor injuries.

Then Shimakaze started to feel the headache again. Though it was much worse this time. "Are you okay?" asked Hiei as she came up behind Shimakaze. "Yeah...it's just a headache, i will be fine" answered Shimakaze. "Alright, lets head back to the base!" said Kongou in a cheerful tone.

When they had come back they made a report about the unknown abyssal and got some rest. The clock was 22:43 and everyone was supposed to sleep now. Shimakaze was however lying awake in her bed. The headache was still there even worse than before. It felt as something was whispering in her head, It wasn't human. With that the destroyer shimakaze fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**-chapter 2-**

Shimakaze woke up 6:23 in the morning. She was relieved to feel that the headache was gone. She got out of her bed and dressed to her normal outfit. It was about one hour left till she had to be in the classroom. So she decided to go for a walk.

When she got outside it was very quiet. She walked along the shore. Though something wasn't right, she feel like being watched. It was probably only imagination she thought. She shook of the feeling and continued walking. When there was twenty minutes left till class she decided to walk back.

She was late to the classroom which she was used to (even though she was the fastest shipgirl). Though she had always been late because she was sleeping but not today so she felt kinda proud.

"Goodmorning Shimakaze" said Fubuki as she saw Shimakaze enter the classroom. "Goodmorning" replied Shimakaze. "Your ten minutes late Shimakaze! You can't sleep for that long" said the teacher as she noticed the late girl. "I'm sorry, though i wasn't sleeping i got up one and a half hour earlier than normal" she said as she took her seat. Everyone was quite surprised to hear that she got up that early.

"anyway let's continue with the lesion" said the teacher as she started to speak about torpedoes. Shimakaze could however not focus on what the teacher said. All she could focus one was the feeling of being watched again.

Suddenly she felt her bench shake a little. That made Shimakaze look around confused. "Shimakaze! i asked you a question"said the teacher who now was standing in front of shimakaze with her hands on Shimakaze's desk. "huh?" was everything that Shimakaze could manage to say. The teacher did not look happy. "Shimakaze can you tell me what i've been talking about?" asked the teacher. "er...torpedoes…?" answered Shimakaze. "I stopped talking about that thirty minutes ago" said the teacher in a irritated tone.

Wait had it really gone thirty minutes Shimakaze thought. She looked at the clock. The teacher was right. There was apparently only ten minutes left till the lesion ends. "Shimakaze i will let you get away with this one since i know that your not usually slacking off durning lesions, however next time you slack off in my class i won't have mercy on you". The teacher said.

"Okay class is done you can now go and do yours" said the teacher as she left the classroom. Shimakaze was on her way out from the classroom when Fubuki came up to her "Are you okay Shimakaze?" said Fubuki. "Yeah, i'm fine" answered Shimakaze. "You sure?-poi" said Yuudachi who stood next to Fubuki. "I'm fine i promise" said Shimakaze.

Shimakaze got out from the classroom and thought 'am i really acting different than normal'. She decided to go for a walk again.

She walked the same path as in the morning. Then suddenly she felt the biggest headache she ever had appear. She almost fell of the pain. Then she heard a voice in her head, it was the same voice that had been whispering in her head the night before.

Though this time the voice was clearer. It repeated the sentence ' _you will join us'._ Shimakaze put one of her hands against her forehead, she was surprisingly cold. Her balance only got worse. she managed to grab onto a tree that was near. She sat down slowly, her head was spinning. She felt like faiting.

It took only a couple minutes before the voices and the pain had disappeared. Shimakaze had no idea why she got those sudden headaches. She thought maybe she had gotten to little sleep. She probably should tell the others about her headaches before they got worse she thought. She then decided to go back to the dorms and get some rest and tell the other shipgirls about what's going on.

When she walked along the corridor she found Fubuki, Yuudachi, Mutsuki and destroyer division 6 (Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma). "We've been searching for you Shimakaze" said Fubuki when she noticed her. "Why?" was all Shimakaze said. "Are you really sure your fine? you can tell us if something is wrong, we are your friends" said Mutsuki in a serious tone.

Now was the perfect time for Shimakaze to tell them about her headache and how she almost fainted earlier. But then the voice in her head came back it said 'i'm fine' over and over. Then unconscious Shimakaze said in a monotone voice "i'm fine" she couldn't speak her own words. "Are you sure?" asked Ikazuchi. the voice continued to spoke through Shimakaze's mouth. "I'm fine, can you leave me alone" said Shimakaze in a irritated voice.

The others looked at each other with confused looks and left. As soon as they were out of sight Shimakaze felt really bad about what she said. She covered her mouth with her hands. Everything she had said just now was not her own words. She walked in to her dorm and just sat in her bed thinking about what happened.

It had gone one hour since the voice had spoken through Shimakaze and she was now on her way to the second class of the day. She arrived last as usual. She took a seat and listened to the teacher. This time there was nothing distracting Shimakaze. The lesion was over as quick as it started.

On her way out from the classroom her friends had asked her if she wanted to eat lunch with them. At first she was surprised since she thought they would be angry after she told them to leave.

At the restaurant she met up with them. Shimakaze sat next to Yuudachi. After they had gotten their food Shimakaze spoke up "i'm really sorry that i told you girls to leave earlier…" she said even though it wasn't really she that had said it. "It's alright, i can understand why you wanted us to leave, i mean we kept asking if you were okay even though you said you were fine" Fubuki said.

At that Shimakaze felt a little guilty since she knew that she actually wasn't okay. She decided that she would tell them about the voice she had heard before it's to late. Shimakaze opened her mouth to speak but not a word came out. she felt every thought disappearing wich made her completely forget what she was about to say.

After the lunch Shimakaze decided to get some sleep since she was very tired. She probably shouldn't had gotten up so early as she did. She got to her bed in her dorm.

Suddenly she was in a battle at the sea, though she wasn't fighting abyssals. She was fighting shipgirls. She heard screams of pain all around her. Then she was in a black void. She started to heard many voices whisper words like 'join us' ,'Shimakaze come to us' and 'follow us' Every word was echoing through her head.

Suddenly she woke up. She sat up in bed trying to catch her breath. She then realized three girls looking at her with worried looks. It was Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuki. "Shimakaze are you alright!?" Fubuki asked. "Huh?" was everything Shimakaze could think of saying. "You were saying 'no' and 'let me be' in your sleep -poi" said Yuudachi. "Really?" asked Shimakaze with a very confused voice. "Yeah...you don't remember?" said Mutsuki. "No...i don't" said Shimakaze which was very true she had no idea of what she could have dreamt about.

"oh, by the way you are like twenty minutes late for class, the teacher sent us to get you" said Fubuki. "I forget about class" said Shimakaze in a very honest voice. "Let's get going -poi" said Yuudachi.

They went to the classroom. As Shimakaze entered the classroom the teacher started yelling at her for being late. Shimakaze just ignored it and started taking notes of what she missed. The class was not long, at least not for Shimakaze since she missed half of it.

After class she and some friends got early dinner since the restaurant was often full if you waited too long. then she got to her dorm and studied what she had missed.

Then the feeling of being watched came back once again. She thought that she was just being paranoid and continued her studies.

Some hours later she decided to go to sleep even though the clock was only 20:00. It did not take long for Shimakaze to go into a deep slumber since the schoolwork had taken all the last of her energy.


End file.
